A Fostery Christmas Special
by Edward Foster
Summary: Snow Work on Christmas, A weird, silent new Friend, gift giving jitters, and a lot of mistletoe. Mac has never had a holiday like this, but I'm sure by the end of the night,everything will be fine.Oneshot. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**A/N: Hello Faithful Readers and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yeah, I've been kind of shirking my writing duties but it's the holidays, so sue me. Thankfully it doesn't mean I can't give right? So I was thinking…How can I give to the small amount of fans that I have (Love you guys!) that would be a great Christmas Gift? And then it came to me, A Foster-y Christmas! Filled with holiday wonder, family togetherness, Imaginary Shenanigans, and the quest of one young man, two presents, and a crap ton of Mistletoe. This is going to be the weirdest Christmas fic ever…and I love it! So I hope you do too, so without further set up I present a gift from me to you.**

**~Edward Foster.**

* * *

><p>Mac shivered as a brisk, snow peppered wind blew in his face, as much as it was his nature to want to help, he was starting to wonder why he'd agreed to this shoveling job. Mr. Herriman had asked him and his, now human, friend Bloo to go out into the death adder of snow and ice to clear the oversized driveway and clean off the Foster's Bus and Grandma Foster's car. He was amazed at how, even on Christmas, the furry dictator managed to Scrooge up the morning with back-breaking labor 'for the house'. Mac could understand that certain things had to be done in order to actually function.<p>

_But why on Christmas morning? _He thought to himself, he really didn't want to be bothered with this task, not because he was lazy or that he didn't want to do it. It was because he hasn't seen his two loves all morning, he'd been woken into this deathly chore and didn't get so much as a good morning kiss before he was shoved out here. Frankie and Goo had been sent on an errand as well, what it was he didn't know, but he wished they would be back soon. Mac had been planning this venture for about a week and finally purchased the two gifts for the girls, they'd all been in such a rush that none of them had time to open anything. Mac had been slightly relived and very solemn about the turn of events, he wanted to give them his gifts but he'd also been a little nervous about the whole thing. His brother, Terrence, had told him not to freak out, after everything they'd been through; he'd expected that this would be nothing to him. Mac sighed as he lifted another freezing pile, tossing it aimlessly away from the almost cleared driveway, there was a shocked cry from behind him and turned to see Bloo covered in dingy colored snow. Bloo narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"God, would you watch where you're tossing that stuff, I'm cold enough as it is!" he snapped, Bloo didn't ask to be out here in this blizzard, but he seemed to get roped up into whatever his buddy was involved in, so it wasn't much of a shock that he'd been stuck with the same task, he swore Herriman was smiling as he hopped to his office when he'd first given them the assignment. Mac helped brush the snow off the trembling Friend, bombarding him with apologies. Bloo shrugged it off, forgiving him for the eighth time, before finally going to sit of the Homes front steps. Mac continued to shovel until his arms were starting to get sore, he at last went to join his Friend on the large porch, sitting next to him, blowing hot air into his closed hands.

"I don't think I can do this for much longer, you wanna go inside?" Mac asked, he was sure he could deal with the rabbits tirade when he saw that the driveway wasn't all the way clear, it was good enough that the blacktop was visible but there was still snow near the garage doors. Bloo happily agreed to take shelter; they both stood and rushed inside just as a gust of wind kicked up some loose tuffs of snow. They were greeted by the feminine face of Mak, or 'Kay" as Mac called him, who was dressed in a green turtle neck and a pair of white sweatpants, green socks, and a red Santa cap. He went and gave his dear Bloo a hug and a peck on the lips, which he instantly regretted because Bloo was still wet from his accidental snow shower.

"Eek! You're all cold and wet, what happed out there honey, tried to use the snow blower again?" he teased cutely, wiping the watery residue from off of his new sweater, Mac guessed that Bloo had gotten him that for Christmas. Bloo rolled his eyes at the figment, shedding his dripping jacket before surprising the Friend by wrapping him up in a close embrace, Mak squealed in mock terror, causing Bloo to make a low growling sound, playing along with the little charade. Mac shook his head at the two; silently wishing that his two beloveds were here, he went to hang his jacket in the nearby closet when Mak stopped him, a sly smile on his face, he look at Bloo who was slowly making his way to the steps. He looked down into the figments golden eyes. He seemed normal.

"What?" Mac asked, stiffening slightly when Mak came close, only a foot away. He pointed up at the top frame of the front door.

"Didya really think you could sneak away from tradition?" Mak said, the man looked up to where he was pointing, and where they now were standing below, it was a small plant, with prickled leaves and red berries tied above the door with fishing line…mistletoe. Mac's eyes widened when he realized what 'tradition' he was talking about, he backed away from the pining Friend, a weak, surprised look on his face, Mak just followed until Mac's back hit the solid wood of the doors. The chestnut brown haired tried to refuse the strange request, trying to stretch around to see where Bloo was, but his vision was slightly blocked, but he could make out a blue haired young man sitting on the right flight of steps.

"Look, Kay, I appreciate the offer but I really don't think-mpph!" Mac tried again to reason with him but his pleas were cut off by Mak's lips, after a moment he broke off, giggled and ran off to his lover's arms. Mac wiped his mouth and scowled at the two, they just laughed and continued up the steps, and he heard Mak happily call.

"Merry Christmas, Mac!"

Mac sighed and made his way to the kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate calling his name, tempting him with its warmth. Making his way to the cupboards of the kitchen he heard someone rustling behind him, he smiled, ready to pounce on one of his two mates, but instead he was met by a stifled giggle and a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a red headed girl who was about his age, with black dye striping her hair in the front where it covered one of her eyes. She was wearing tattered black skinny jeans with a plaid green, red, and black skirt over it, a black and green striped shirt with a red under thermo shirt under it. She had on spiked boots with small bells clipped on them, a lip piercing at the corner and a eye brow piercing as well, black lipstick, and a smirking, sarcastic expression, her skin was pale but light brown, like she'd been living in a basement, kinda how Goo used to look when they were kids. Mac jumped back in shock at the girl, fearing her eyes more than her clothes, her eyes were a stoic dark red, almost a rusty shade, like dried blood. She saw him flinch and her smirk widened.

"Ah! I…uh…I mean, how can I help you?" he asked, a little wary of the girl, she seemed like she was rearing to stab him and laugh as he bled to his demise, but she stayed docile for a moment before opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by a shrill, angry girls voice.

"**Hazel? Hazel, where are you?" **For a second the girl looked irritated, and then as footsteps approached, her mood wilted to that of a scared kitten, she looked around frantically, like she was searching for a place to hide. Mac instinctively went to help her, opening a large cabinet under the big counter, urging her inside.

"Here, hide in here. I'll call you when it's safe." He whispered to her, she gave him a curious look, but complied and crawled into the clear space, Mac left the door slightly ajar so she had some breathable air. The girl that crossed the threshold into the kitchen looked like she belonged on some kind of teen drama, as the mean, spiteful cheerleader. She had on a styling pink sweater, pink leggings, tan fur boots, and had bleached blonde hair in two tight pig-tails. She saw Mac and began scrutinizing him at once, like some weird preppy robot, after a moment of silence, Mac decided to break the ice.

"Um…hi, can I help you with something?" he asked politely enough, the cheerleader put her gloved hands on her hips and sneered at him, obviously irritated that he wasn't in awe of her, he already had two women he loved, thank you. The girl gave up on wringing attention out of him and sighed irritably.

"Yes, you may. Have you seen a girl about your age, red eyes, really goth-y clothes, pretty quiet? She asked huffily, Mac took a quick glance down and saw the beseeching look in the girl's eyes, he needed no explanation.

"Huh, I haven't seen anyone like that come by, but, tell you what, I'll keep a look out." He said in an overly friendly voice, the blonde turned as pink as her too-tight sweater. She stumbled over a "thanks" and quickly scurried off. Once he was sure the girl was gone he opened the cabinet and ushered the dark-skinned girl out and helped her to her feet. He gave her a small reassuring smile and she smiled back. Mac had to find somewhere to put her until he could talk to that girl, so the hot coco will have to wait. He grabbed her hand and led her around until they came upon Mr. Herriman's office; he turned to the girl and smiled again.

"This is Mr. Herriman's office, you just go in and talk to him and hopefully you get everything sorted out with your…friend." he said the last word like it made him ill, but he sucked it up and opened the door, but before he could go, she pulled him close and kissed him for a solid five seconds then let go, Mac didn't need a mirror to know how confused his face looked, but she didn't say anything, giggled silently and pointed up. Above Herrimans door was another sprig of mistletoe, he couldn't believe the day he was having, the girl named Hazel disappeared behind the door of the Head of Affairs, her actions loosely justified.

_What in the world is going on this Christmas? _Mac pondered, just then he heard familiar voices coming from the lobby, Frankie and Goo were back. He'd have time to figure out this whole Hazel thing out later, for now he just wanted to be with his loved ones. He rushed out into the lobby and smiled happily at the two females, they were a sight for sore eyes. Frankie was in a female's Santa outfit, complete with coat, pants and hat; she looked a bit tussled by the weather, her hair a snow speckled display. Goo had on some sort of green vest and over coat, a green skirt with stockings and green shoes that were curved at the tip, her hair was also assaulted by the snow. They saw him and beamed.

"Merry Christmas, Mac! You look happy to see us." Frankie said cheerfully, Goo agreed.

"Yeah, see Frankie, I told you that we look good in the outfits. Aren't you glad the mall let us keep 'em?" she said gleefully. Mac just went over and enveloped the two in a hug, after the day he's had, it was nice to see them. He just sighed when they squeezed back, then there was a light snicker and a pat on his back, he looked up at the two who were giving him sly looks.

"Oh, I see what you're doing, Mac Foster" Goo said sensually, looking up at the small bit of foliage, Frankie gave a quick glance up and held in a laugh.

"Oh, man, seriously? Grandma is so…old school." She mused, Mac didn't care anymore she groaned and squeezed the two closer to him.

"Whatever, just come here." He said. The two females both complied, Frankie gave a small coo.

"Ho Ho Ho…" she said before connecting lips with the two.

* * *

><p>The night had finally come and Mac had at last mustered up the nerve to give his gifts to Frankie and Goo, which the now adorned proudly. Frankie had a necklace with three colored, engraved gems, one red, one green, and the last grey. Goo was wearing her gift, a cute looking yellow winter hat with a silly looking face on it, she loved it. They were all sitting in the common area, Mac, Goo, Frankie, Bloo and Mak, and Terrence who had come in later dressed as Jack Frost, coming from a children's play. There they relaxed, watching a holiday special, Mac was enjoying every minute of it, just because he was sitting between his two soul mates. As the movie played there was a slight interrupting cough from the other side of the room, Frankie paused the movie and there stood Hazel with that girl in pink and Mr. Herriman. He had a calm expression that was all business.<p>

"Hello, and Merry Christmas to you all, I just wanted to inform you that we have a new arrival here at the house and I would think that introducing her to you all would be the most appropriate matter. This is Miss Hazel, imagined buy our young Miss Teri Jenkins, sadly Miss Teri will be moving to another country after the holidays and will not be able to keep her. So she has sent her here, so as we see her off. Ah! Miss Teri, do have anything you wish to say before you go?"

Mac thought she was going to blow her off, by the way her face was for the first five seconds, and then she did something unexpected, she wrapped the girl in a tight hug, Hazel had a genuine look of surprise on her face. Teri Sniffed quietly, Mac could tell she was trying to keep her tears in.

"Goodbye, Haze…I'll miss you" she said in a somber tone, Herriman fished his handkerchief out of his front pocket and handed it to her as he escorted her out to the front doors, never to see her friend again. Hazel seemed to shut down, Goo stood and grabbed her hand, and steered her towards where we were sitting, trying to sympathize with the figment.

"Aw, don't worry, it'll be alright." She consoled, the room was depressingly quiet, and then Hazel made eye contact with Mac, who smiled. A sense of recollection flashed across her face, and she smiled back at him, suddenly she pounced onto him and giggled. The others gave him a look and he gave a shabby grin.

"Well, yeah, we kinda met once…under a mistletoe…by accident." He mumbled, Frankie chuckled.

"Well, now we know who's had the best Christmas, huh" she joked, the others laughed. Mac couldn't help to smile, he looked into Hazels eyes and they glowed in the darkness, he could also see her beaming smile, she had left her family, but she'd found a new one, and she was happy with that. Mac sighed as Frankie started the movie back up, they all watched with holiday spirit in their hearts. Mac had a thought, even thought this has been the weirdest holiday every year for the past ten years, back from his first Christmas here at fosters, he would never trade these moments for anything. The movie ended with Frank Sinatra's "Christmas Memories" playing and Frankie and Goo got up and looked down at him. Goo made a slick face, a plan forming in her head.

"Hey, Frankie, how about we take these new…outfits, and put them to **good use**." she said to her sneakily. Frankie took a moment to think, looking down at her Santa-esque dressing and then smiled. Mac looked up at both of them, he could see the sinister things in their eyes, and he could only image what they were planning.

_Well, I guess I don't mind getting my present a little…late._ he thought, he went to stand, but realized that Hazel was still laying on him, he sat her where Frankie had sat and got up, she tilted her head and got up with him, wrapping her arm in his and snuggling up to him. He heard some teasing giggles from the girls.

"Looks like she's taking a liking to you, can't say I don't blame her. Seems she has something for you too." Frankie said as she started out of the common room, Mac, Goo, and Hazel followed, Mac looked to see Hazels hand above her head, between them, in it was something small and green, Mac took a closer look but couldn't make it out, then he felt her lips on his as she dropped the mistletoe she was holding, Mac wouldn't have made it out of the room if Goo hadn't intervened, splitting the two up and following the older redheads footsteps. Mac couldn't believe it, but he was sure this was probably the most eventful Christmas…Ever.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Mak and Bloo had gone off too, Terrence was the only one left, he sat on the large couch in annoyed silence, then without warning he yelled to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL, SANTA! WHAT ABOUT ME, I WANT A MERRY CHRISTMAS TOO!"

Suddenly he was yanked up by Goo who had a smirk on her face.

"C'mon you big dummy. I mean honestly…" she trailed off into a small conversation. Terrence wasn't listening much, he just was thinking.

_Thank You! _

He picked the girl up and she squeaked in surprise as he jogged up the steps, excited like…well… a kid on Christmas Day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all she wrote (well all I wrote) and that should be the last OC I make, I know she was kinda thrown in but I'm sure she will be seen more…I'm very sure. To be honest the end took kind of a lewd turn but I think it just makes it cute. But anyway I want to Wish you all a Merry Christmas, and Remember **

"**Imagination is your Greatest Weapon."**

**~Edward Foster**


End file.
